Finding Meredy
by cait-shelter
Summary: Zancrow needs to tell Meredy something, but that's if he can find her. None of the kin have seen her, and they can't even find Ultear. What does Zancrow need to tell Meredy? Find Out by reading ;D Sorry for slight OOCness


**So, LovelessTheTroll inspired me to do a Zancrow x Meredy fanfiction, I really love her stories on the two.**

**This idea was just random, and I'm not even sure if it makes any sense, but oh well xD**

**Sorry for the oocness ;a; If there are any spelling errors or anything, feel free to point them out, I'll gladly fix them up.**

**Oh, another thing I always forget. I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, NaLu, GaLe and JeRza would have happened by now! ;D**

* * *

><p>Zancrow made his way down the empty corridors of the Grimoire Heart ship. He made sure to look in every room, to find a certain pink haired sensory link mage. "Gah,<br>she's nowhere to be seen!" He hissed to himself, after cheking the one hundredth room.

He was about to give up, when suddenly he bumped into something. He looked up to see Caprico, a large man like goat with sunglasses and a suit, which exposed his abdomen. "Eh? Zancrow? What are you doing bumping into meh?" He asked blunty. "I wasn't watching where I was going dumbass, anyway, have you seen Meredy?" He asked.

"Meredy? Meh hasn't seen her" He replied with a shrug. Zancrow just huffed and continued down the corridors, he hear Caprico's hooves clunk down the opposite end of the corridor, until it was merely a light tapping noise.

"Why the hell is this ship so big!" The blonde cursed to himself, growling. "Screw this, if I find Ultear, I'll find Meredy, and Ultear's always being a little suck up to Master Hades" He sneered, before running down the hall way, his robes swirling behind him.

He slowed down to a walk as he reached the entrance of where Master Hades was usually located, sitting in his massive throne-like chair. He puffed and panted as his hands latched onto the door handle, turning it carefully as to not disturb Master Hades if he way busy or sleeping.

He then made his way in, luckily for him, Master Hades was just sitting on his chair, playing a game of Chess with oen of those rubble demons he could make. They may have been only made for battling, but they were smart enough to do other things.

"Master Hades.." Zancrow muttered, before bowing down on one knee, one of his hands clenched into a fist was on the ground to keep himself steady. "Hm? Zancrow, what do you want?" The white haired man asked, looking up from his game to one of his most powerful members of the seven kin.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Meredy around, or her bitchy mother" He asked, muttering the last part out. Master Hades raised an eyebrow and grumbled something inaudible. "'Fraid not for once, go ask Kain or Rusty" He shrugged, taking his attention of the god slayer and back to his chess game.

Zancrow groaned inwardly, before standing up and dusting himself off, making his way out of the large hall. "Oh and Zancrow," Hades called after him. Zancrow stopped just as he was about to go through the opened door, looking back at the elderly man. "Don't curse, it's naughty, I should get Ultear to was your mouth out with soap" He smirked. Zancrow rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him.

"Stupid Hades with his stupid remarks, smart ass shit head.." He grumbled to himself. Now he was looking for several people. "RUSTY, YOU AROUND?" Zancrow yelled out a snarl in his voice. "You called?" A voice came from behind. Zancrow stiffened and turned around to see the silver haired mage who could make dreams a reality. he shuddered, Rustyrose was quite creepy in a way that was hard to describe.

"H..Have you seen Meredy or Ultear?" He grumbled, twitching when he saw Rusty pull out a rose out of nowhere and starting to sniff it. "Sorry chap, seems I haven't,  
>ask Kain or Azuma" He replied, before he slinked into his room. Zancrow twitched and shuddered again, before turning around and continuing his search.<p>

"Kain would be watching porn knowing him and Azuma would be meditating or something on the roof.." He muttered to himself, Kain was more creepy then Rusty, he was more perverted. "Eh, I think i'll leave Kain as a last resort.." He thought to himself, as he passed his room, he could hear various grunting noises from inside.  
>"Disgusting.."<p>

About twenty minutes had passed since he went past Kain's room, when he found himself right back infront of it. "WHAT THE HELL, HOW THE FUCK DID I GET BACK HERE?"  
>Zancrow yelled, punching the wall with his fist a flame with black fire. "What are you doing..?" A voice came from beside him. Zancrow stopped in mid grumbles,<br>slowly turning his head to see Kain, who for some reason was sweating, while he clothes were in dis array.

"E-Eh, J-Just trying to find.. M-Meredy.. but.. I went in a circle.. and.." Zancrow was mortified of Kain, he could tell what he'd been doing for the last hour or so,  
>and it was something that even Zancrow thought to be dirty. "And what?" Kain asked, obviously wanting him to hurry up so her could return to his business.<p>

"I can't find her" Zancrow muttered. Kain gave a shrug. "Find Ultear you'll find Meredy" "THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO FOR THE PAST HALF AN HOUR!" Zancrow snarled, throwing his hands in the air. "Don't get so worked up, sheesh" Kain muttered, before going back into his room, all Zancrow heard was various ripping like sounds and groans, before he fled the scene.

"I knew that pervert would be no help.." Zancrow growled, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Ugh, this is taking forever, who designed this fucking ship" He growled to himself. "I've searched every freaking room possible!" He whined, before a light bulb popped into his head. "THE SKY DECK" He said to himself, before running to the 'emergency exit' door, which was a stairway to all levels of the ship.

Making his way up the stairs with stealth, thoughts popped into his mind. "Oh man! I don't even know what I'm going to say to her when I even find her!" He complained to himself. "Maybe she doesn't even.. Ugh, whatever I'll just have to wait and see"

Finally making it the the top level, panting loudly he opened the door. His eyes shone when he saw a familiar head of pink hair. What made it better was that she was all alone. She just leaned on the railing and looked at the horizon, as the sun was setting, leaving an orange aura over the sky, the clouds turning a shade of pink similar to her hair.

Zancrow closed the door behind him, he could feel his cheeks burning, for once in his life, he was embarassed, even a little nervous. He gazed back up at the sensory link mage, her pink hair was flowing out behind her, it may have been short, but it was long enough to wave about in the wind, and for once she wasn't wearing golden head gear which made her hair look more lively. Her red cap flapped in the wind, making her violet leotard visible for once. Today she wasn't even wearing socks, nor shoes, she just stood bare-foot in her leotard and cape. He had to admit, seeing her without all those other parts of clothing made her look much more beautiful then she already was.

"Shit, I'm thinking too much about her.." He snapped at himself, before heaving a sigh and walking over to the younger girl.

"Meredy?" He said, making the pink haired girl jump in suprise, she thought she was alone, seems she was wrong. "Zancrow? Oh, Sorry, you startled me" She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that.." Zancrow said with a shrug.

"Why are you up here alone? What about Ultear?" He asked. Meredy tilted her head and looked back at the horizon. "I don't always needs to be around Ul.." She mumbled, tucking a stary strand of pink behind her ear as she looked back at the blonde god slayer.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked, blinking a few times. "Geh, Well.. Eh.." Zancrow mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I can't translate that, I'm afraid"  
>Meredy giggled, a small smile on her petite face. Zancrow smirked but still was trying to figure out what to say to her.<p>

Zancrow let out a sigh and looked straight into Meredys bright emerald eyes, as she gazed into his crimson ones.

"I Like You" He said plainly, trying not to make a big deal out of it. Meredy furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Zancrow cursed at himself mentally.

"I.. Like you.. as in.. Like Like you.." His voice trailed off as he felt he flushed brightly. Meredy blinked a few times, before smiling up at him. She then stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, before she suddenly ran off out of sight.

Zancrow stood shocked at what just happened, his arms were in a circle where he was supposed to hug Meredy, but she fleed before she had the chance.

"WHAT THE HELL MEREDY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confused Zancrow is confused.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Reviw and tell me your thoughts! **

**~ Edolas Natsu**


End file.
